Holdin' On Your Rope
by Overloaded Candy-coated
Summary: I'm done... I can't take this!" Real life doesn't have happy endings. Be prepared to face reality; Rated M for sex referances, alcohol useage, violence, strong language, slutty girls, and plenty of drama and tears. Welcome to MY life. Literally.


_Im holdin' on your rope got me ten feet off the ground_

She stares thoughtfully at the boy to the front-right of her. She sighs. She knew it was one of her best-friends boyfriend, but she knew him longer, and everything changed since _she_ came. They weren't allowed to talk. She said she owned him. She yelled at him for hanging out with her, when she was out having sex with other guys. About to cry, she turned back to her doodle book, which had broken hearts and swirls on it. A teardrop landed on her page.

Because for once,

Mackenzie Smith, spoiled-troublemaking-brat,

**didn't** get what she wanted.

_And I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound_

She thinks thoughtfully, glaring at her so called best friend next to her. She glared at the hickey on her neck, knowing exactly who it was from. She tried to hold in the tears.

She loved him first. But _she_ had to come in and cheat on her boyfriend just to steal him away. He liked _her_ more, and there was no argue. And all because she was willing to open her legs.

_She_ couldn't even break up with her boyfriend that her real best friend can't talk to because of her.

But that's not her problem. _This_ is.

_She_ stole her "spot", every guy she's ever liked, and her friends.

And all she has left is her life, which she doesn't even want anymore.

Because this time,

Hailey Rosenberg doesn't have a guy.

_You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down_

She sighs in the middle of class, thinking about the guy she's been in love with for 3 years. What got in the way?

_Her_.

She went for him because everyone was interested in someone else. She was so close,

then _she _took his hat.

Then, he told her she liked a different girl. Who wasn't even _her._

Why couldn't she just get one guy? Her best friend went through this before she did, so at least she had someone to talk to.

But did it help? No.

Nothing could fix this. She went to all the basketball games, football games, and everything, just to see him.

But he had to lead her on. And just like that,

Alexandra Hamilton lost _everything._

_You tell me that your sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say_

Life wasn't fair. Guys shouldn't make you choose.

2 perfect guys, but she couldn't decide. She didn't want to loose either of them, but she had to. There were so many things about each guy, she couldn't count. Her best friend had been through this, along with other ones. Her best friend was the strongest of the group, just went through the most boy drama/tears. But she'd never seen her cry.

Anyway, the only thing that was stopping her,

was _her._

She had to steal every guy. .One.

What if she picked and she chose wrong? She couldn't go back.

And right now,

Brianna Johnson has to make a life-changing decision.

And stick with it.

_It's too late to apologize._

4 girls. 1 bitch. Too many guys.

Life isn't fair, and even the spoildest of girls can't always have everything they want.

And even in stories; Sometimes, there _aren't_ happy endings.

**Holdin' On Your Rope**

**Coming to a computer screen near you, sometime in the next one or two months.**

_I'm holdin' on you rope, got me ten feet off the ground_

**Apologize has been stuck in my head. And I know it's not Clique, but it's me and my friends lives (more drama than the Hills, and I've heard Degrassi and The Hills combined can't comepare how much drama we have.) except different names.**

**Can you guess which one I am? I was about to cry when I was writing this.**

**And the **_**her/she**_** is all the same chick. She's all of our best friend, but we really hate her at some points. And I'm here to teach that life isnt gonna be like these fanfics, where Massie and Derrick make up in the most romantic way. No; this is real. Where the guy you love wont apologize and throw rocks at your window.**

**WARNING: Lot's of cursing, drama, sex references (a lot), alcohol refrences, alcohol drinking, crying, intense romance, fighting, blood, and more tears.**

**This will also be started in the next month or two.**

**R&R. And guess which ones mee :)**


End file.
